Remember me my love
by aobaseragaki
Summary: Shizaya. Izaya et Shizuo se sont toujours détester, toujours hais. Mais lords de leurs ennième courses poursuites, Izaya sera gravement accidenté et suite de ses blessure, deviendras amnesique, en ce qui coucerne tout ce qui touche shizuo. Comment Shizuo interpreteras t'il l'amnésie de sa nemesis? yaoi! (chapitre 1 corriger par ma best, merci khara!)
1. prologue

**_Remember me my love ..._**

_**Mes avis:**** Bonjours tout le monde, je suis aobaseragaki.(enfin,mon pseudo . vous en avez rien a foutres? Méchants!)Enfin, toujours est il que, c'est ma toute première fic sur Durarara.(ou DRRR pour les intimes. BREF!) J'ai découvert cette série purement par hasard sur internet, un jour où je m'emmerdais , j'ai donc regarder les épisodes du début jusqu'à la fin..et inutile de dire... QUE JE SUIS TOMBER AMOUREUSE DE CETTE SERIE! Surtout de leurs beaux gosses tels que Shizu-chan et Izaya kun! Je trouve leur relation plutôt louche pas vous? Un grand blondinet fort costaud qui poursuit un petit brun mignon tout plein ,partout où il le croise en lui balançant des truc à la figure(bizarre bizarre , Heins? Ou à moins que se soit mon esprit yaoist qui vois du boys love partout comme Erika?)Enfin , c'est un couple que j'aime vraiment . Enfin,un truc bizarre quand même,mais Izaya,tu l'aime et tu le déteste a la fois. Il est classe, intelligent, mignon,charismatique...et d'un autre, t'as autans envie que shizuo de lui en coller une tellement c'est un salaud de manipulateur de premières! Oui je suis exactement comme ça quand je pense a Izaya. (et des pensée érotique yaoiste aussi)! Enfin,voila pour mes impression et que dire d'autre , bas soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic sur DURARARA!Je pense que se sera une fic à chapitre aussi.**_

**Titre: Remember me my love ...**

_**Disclaimer:**** Ils ne sont pas a moi...Hélas!(mais a Narita sensei!)**_

_**Paring:**** Shizuo x Izaya( ou Shizaya JAMAIS l'inverse! quand je lis des fic où c'est l'inverse euh...que dire..je veux me tirer une balle? Attention je ne critique pas les goûts des autres! C'est juste que je ne vois pas Izaya chevaucher notre Shizuo, impossible !)**_

_**Genre:**** YAOI! (donc les homophobes où âmes sensibles du vent!)**_

_**Annonce:**** Je n'ai pas de Bêta par suis un peu dyslexique sur les bords donc il se peux qu'il y ai des fautes ^^ '. Si il y a des volontaires, je suis toute ouïe^^Ah peut être que pour certains d'entre vous,les personnages seront peut être OCC,mais je vous promet de faire en sorte de respecter un maximum leurs caractère d'origine. Bonne lectures!**_

_**Résumé :**** Izaya et Shizuo se sont toujours détester, toujours hais. Izaya est fourbe et manipulateur tendis que shizuo ne réagi uniquement par la violence sans jamais réfléchir. De parfait opposée qui ne pourront que se détester...Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, lors d'une énième course poursuite entre Shizuo et Izaya, l'informateur aura un accident et il se retrouveras blesser, et amnésique en tous ce qui concerne Shizuo. (résumer POURIE ! je suis harchie nul au résumer veillez m'excusez.)  
**_

_**Prologue**_

_«J'aime les humains... ils sont si faciles à comprendre, à manipuler, si fragiles aussi. J'aime les voir se débatte et leurs façons de réagir quand ils sont au pied du mur et qu'ils ne trouvent aucune échappatoires. Ils sont tous différents ,dans leurs manières de penser, de réfléchir. Tous différents mais également identiques selon les ne peux pas m'empêcher de les observer, presque comme une drogue. C'est...Vital._

_Mais, ce que j'aime le plus chez eux, c'est qu'ils ont tous de terribles secret, une part d'ombre qu'ils veulent tous cacher a la vues des autres,une face cacher qu'ils ne veulent pas que les autres humains le découvrent, pour ne pas être rejeter. Pour ne pas perdre cet ''amour'' des gents qu'ils aiment. Hahah! Mais moi j'aime tout les humains,tous autans qu'ils sont! Surtout quand ils montrent leurs véritable nature. Dans les situation extrême. C'est pour ça que, je jubile de voire leurs réactions quand ils sont au seuil de la mort, que leurs vie ne tiennes plus qu'a un fil ,de voire que leurs existence n'avais été que misérable et que leurs perte ne changerais en rien la face du monde. Penser qu'ils se sont considérer comme irremplaçable me fait tellement rire...Mais à la fois tellement vrai._

_Un exemple tout bête, Une sœur jumelle,si elle en perd une, elle se met bien sur à pleurer, à moins que celle ci l'ai détester. Moi j'en ai deux et je peux vous dire qu'elles s'adorent toutes les deux. Jamais l'une sans l'autre. Si l'une perdais sa cadette ou son aînée, il est sur qu'elle ne pourras jamais l'oublier. Aucun hommes sur terre ne pourras remplacer sa ''moitié'', même si on lui trouvais une autre, avec un peu de chance , qui soit son portrait cracher presque parfait. Parce qu''il sais au fond de lui que ce n'est pas la personne tendrement aimer disparut, pourtant..malgré cette vérité il préfère croire au ''mensonge'' pour se dire que son amour , n'étais pas vraiment parti pour toujours mais qu'il est revenu sous les trais de quelqu'un d'autre .Il préfère croire ce qui est faux et vivre avec paisiblement au lieu de supporter le poids de vivre avec la perte d'un être aimer._

_Enfin, tous ça pour dire que, J'AIME VRAIMENT LES HUMAINS! _

_Quoi que, il y en a certains, que je ne peux vraiment pas respirer. Ceux que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. Qui ne sont pas ''humains'' .Qui on une apparence d'hommes mais qui n'ont rien d'humains en réalité. Quoi? Vous me croyiez pas? Et bien si, à Ikebukuro,il existe une bête primaire à visage humain qui détruit tout sur son passage, un être où ses pensées sont diriger pour la violence, où sa façon de réagir n'est que violence, où tout son être incarne la violence. La violence personnifier. Cette bête monstrueuse n''est qu'autre que Shizuo Heiwajima, que j'ai ''amoureusement'' surnommer Shizu-chan. Il déteste ça, que j'écorche son nom, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je n'arrêtais pas d'employer ce surnom en sa présence ,j'aime l'énerver, de voire son instinct primaire, de voire a quel point il n'est qu'un Protozoaire. Une bête. Oui une bête sauvage que je ne pourrais jamais contrôler. Incapable de réfléchir. Que je ne pourrais jamais aimer, car il n'étais pas humain et moi j'aime les humain._

Mais pas lui.

En fait,dès que je l'avais rencontrer au lycée,oui on as été au lycée ensemble , je ne l'aimais pas. Il est le seul homme que je n'arrive pas a contrôler totalement. A cerner.  


_Pourtant,je ne peux m'empêcher de venir l'embêter, de le chercher. Et le voire exploser de rage et sa manière d'arracher des panneaux de signalisations (les pauvres !;_;), voir même soulever des camions et des voitures pour me les lancer à la figure. Oui ,Oui. Des camions et des voitures. Alors qu'il n'as guère une carrure de bœuf comme Simon, celui qui donne des annonces publicitaire pour le magasin de sushi de son ami russe. Un endroit où j'aime vraiment aller manger mes sushis préférer. Ceux au thon et au saumon. Un régale. _

_Oui je parlais de la carrure du ''monstre '' d'Ikebukuro. Il a la silhouette d'un homme ordinaire,quand même un peu musclé , mais rien qui ne puisse pensé qu'il possède une force surhumaine digne des plus grand héros de la mythologie grec comme par exemple Héraclès ,et encore,je sais pas si ils ont la même carrure ces deux là._

_Toujours est il que, j'aime vraiment les humains. Mais lui non. Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Il n'est pas humain... Je ne l'aimerais jamais._

_Non jamais... même si je perdait la mémoire, jamais je ne l'aimerais.»_

_**A SUIVRE...**_

_**Alors ?! Vous aviez aimé ? Détester ? C'est de la fiente ? Lachez review,j'accepte tout!(sauf les insulte et les tomates) et que les Bétas se présentes pour m'aider ! !Je sais c'est très court, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue, pour les prochain chapitre,je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus. Bisous ! tchao^^**_


	2. The unexpected shade of jealousy

_**Remember me my love ...**_

_**Mes avis:**** Coucou les gens. Bon j'en profite pour écrire encore car j'ai du temps a tuer( je dirais même, que je n'ai que ça a faire),j'espère que la suite vous plaira et pardonner moi pour mes fautes si vous en trouver.**_

**Titre: Remember me my love ...**

_**Disclaimer:**** Ils ne sont pas a moi...je les emprunte juste pour assouvir mes fantasmes yaoi (he!he!he!)**_

_**Paring:**** Shizuo x Izaya( ou Shizaya )**_

_**Genre:**** YAOI! (donc les homophobes où âmes sensibles du vent!)**_

_**Annonce:**** Je n'ai pas de Bêta par contre. Je suis un peu dyslexique sur les bords donc il se peut qu'il y ai des fautes ^^'. Si il y a des volontaires, je suis toute ouïe^^Ah! peut être que pour certains d'entre vous, les personnages seront un peu OCC, mais je vous promet de faire en sorte de respecter un maximum leur caractère d'origine. Bonne lecture!**_

_**Rating:**** M, dans ce chapitre il y a présence de langage crue vous voilà prévenus!**_

_**Résumé:**** Izaya et Shizuo se sont toujours détestés toujours hais. Izaya est fourbe et manipulateur tendis que Shizuo ne réagit uniquement que par la violence sans jamais réfléchir. De parfaits opposés qui ne pourront que se détester...Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, lors d'une énième course poursuite entre Shizuo et Izaya, l'informateur aura un accident et il se retrouveras blesser, et amnésique en tout ce qui concerne Shizuo. **_

_**Chapitre 1: The unexpected shade of jealousy**_

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur la ville d'Ikebukuro. Il devait être plus de onze heure du soir, mais les rues de la ville étaient toujours bondées de monde. Beaucoup de gens circulaient encore dans les avenues bien éclairer par les lampadaires ainsi que les néons des différents magasins et restaurants des grandes allées qui traversent les différents quartier d'Ikebukuros.

Des personnes de toutes sortes les parcouraient: des jeunes, des vieux , des riches , des pauvres, des yakuzas, des flics, des personnes a la retraites, des étudiants. Enfin, tout un tas d'humains qu'un certain informateur aimait observer. Ils sont...

_« Tellement intéressants... »_ Pensait celui qui regardait les allers et venus de la foule derrière ses jumelles, assis sur le rebord d'un toit.

Il les retira ensuite de ses yeux brun rougeâtre tout en souriant.

-«Mais c'est encore plus intéressant d'observer la façon dont ils gèrent leurs problèmes une fois au pied du mur. C'est vraiment...passionnant.»

Le jeune informateur, Izaya Orihara , était la personne considérée comme étant la plus dangereuse d'Ikebukuro. On savait jamais a quoi il pensait et il semblait avoir toujours un temps d'avance sur ses adversaires. Un homme que beaucoup considérait comme à ne pas fréquenter si on souhaitait vivre le plus longtemps possible.

La brise du soir se leva jouant un peu avec les courtes mèches de sa chevelure brune, cela eu pour effet de réveiller le jeune homme de sa torpeur qui s'étira doucement avant de se lever.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je commence à avoir un peu faim. J'espère qu'il reste encore du sushi au thon au restaurant de Simon, sinon je vais être déçu. »

Sur ce, Izaya regagna la plate forme du toit avant de descendre de l'immeuble et de prendre la direction du restaurant de sushi russe. Là, il vit Simon, un grand noir russe au yeux bleus, habillé en chef distribuant des annonces publicitaires pour son commerce.

Izaya sourit en sautillant presque et il le salua avec un de ses petits sourires dont il avait le secret.

«Bonsoir Simon, je vois que tu travailles dur, comme toujours.»

Le grand noir se tourna vers Izaya et sourit.

«Tient Izaya-kun, on te voit plus très souvent en ce moment.»

«Disons que j'ai quelques petites affaires à régler en ce moment et ça me prend pas mal de mon temps...et puis, j'évite de trop m'aventurer a Ikebukuro si je ne veux pas recevoir un panneau de signalisation perdu de la part de Shizu-chan.» Il avait dis ça avec un petit clin d'œil taquin tout en fourrant ses mains dans les poche de sa veste de cuire noire a capuche en fourrure. Simon sourit a son client.

«Oh pour ça, t'en fais pas trop, on ne le voit plus très souvent lui non plus. La dernière fois que j'ai vu le petit Shizuo, il semblaie être de très mauvaise humeur, je l'ai salué mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Sûrement qu'il entamait sa puberté...C'était il y a une semaine environ. Et personne ne sait ou il est allé apparemment, Tom s'inquiète ,ce n'est pas le genre de Shizuo de ne pas se pointer a son boulot.»

Izaya se mit a ricaner en imaginant le blond d'une humeur de chien, il devait d'être encore fait virer de son travail. C'était hilarant . Il aurait payé cher pour voir la tête qu'il faisait en ce moment.

«Sinon Izaya. Tu es venu pour manger des sushis russes ?»

«En effet,je commençais a avoir faim.»

Quelque heures plus tard, le jeune informateur était assis sur le sommet d'un toboggan dans un petit parc d'enfant, les jambes croisées tout en grignotant les sushis au thon qu'il venait juste d'acheter. Il repensait a ce que Simon lui avait dis sur Shizuo, non pas qu'il est quelque chose à faire de ce type, bien au contraire, mais si qu'on ne l'ait pas vu de toute la semaine, c'était quand même bizarre.

«Il a peut être été enlevé ou alors on va bientôt le retrouver mort dans un caniveau. Dommage...j'aimais le faire enrager mais bon. Le monde se portera mieux sans lui. Même si je vais m'ennuyer maintenant» Soupira Izaya en avalant un autre sushi.

Il ferma les yeux en savourant son ''quatre heure'' quand il entendit des éclats de voix, une surtout, une voix de fille.

«Shizuo je t'en prit attends !»

Le brun haussa les sourcils et se tourna en direction de la voix...il vit Shizuo en train de marcher rapidement...il semblait être sur les nerfs, les mains dans les poches, poursuivit par... une fille ? Celle ci avait l'air inquiète voir désespérée. C'était la première fois qu'Izaya la voyait, pourtant il connaissait bien la ville ainsi que l'entourage de Shizuo. Une cliente qui n'a pas rembourser ses dettes ? Non, on aurait plutôt dit que Shizuo et cette fille avaient l'air bien se connaître, assez pour que celle ci l'appelle par son prénom et lui parle de manière aussi familière.

Piqué dans la curiosité, le brun avala son repas et s'avança, voulant connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Finalement, après quelques pas, la jeune fille réussit a attraper le bras du barman qui s'arrêta en grognant avant de se tourner vers elle. Il semblait vraiment furieux...Mais pourtant il était calme. En même temps, a la connaissance de l'informateur, Shizuo était peut être quelqu'un de violent, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu frapper une fille de toute sa vie. D'ailleurs celle ci était vraiment belle. Elle devait avoir leur age, la vingtaine ou légèrement plus jeune qu'eux. Des yeux vert-gris avec de long cheveux châtains claires qui lui arrivaient aux reins, ondulés, et elle était vêtu d'un haut d'été sans manche, blanc et rose pale. Avec un mini short en jean ainsi que des ballerines blanches aux pieds. Physiquement elle était bien faite de sa personne.

Elle tenait le bras de Shizuo qui semblait avoir du mal a supporter cette situation, elle éclata en sanglot et se serra contre lui au grand étonnement d'Izaya. Normalement tout le monde a Ikebukuro, surtout les filles, avait peur du blond. Mais elle non...elle allait même jusqu'à se coller a lui, enfouissant son visage dans son torse et pleurant de plus belle. Shizuo claqua la langue en se frottant ses cheveux blond d'un air agacé.

«Bon sang Hana, tu te rends compte dans quel merdier tu me mets ?! Ton père te cherche absolument partout, pourquoi t'as fugué de chez lui?!»

«Je suis désolée Shizuo-chan..sniif...! Mais...il fallait que je te vois, c'était urgent...sniif..!...J'ai toujours été un fardeau pour toi je le sais ! Mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de toi ! Plus que jamais !...Sniif...! J'en peux plus de me taire...»

Le brun observait la scène, ne sachant comment l'interpréter, ils avaient l'air vraiment de bien se connaître.

Shizuo grogna et fit reculer la jeune fille en la poussant doucement.

«Désolé, Hana mais rentres chez toi. Tu n'as rien a faire a Ikebukuro. Je vais téléphone a ton père pour le rassurer et tu prendras le premier train pour Kyoto demain.»

Il commença a s'éloigner et la jeune fille le regarda partir avec de grand yeux, ses larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues; Elle serra les poings et les lèvres avant de le rattraper par la chemise.

«Non...Ne t'en vas pas !»

Le faux blond grogna et se tourna vers la dénommée Hana.

«Putain Hana ! Je te dis que...humff...?!»

Mais le blond ne put finir sa phrase...que la jeune fille avait entouré son cou de ses deux bras et s'était redressée sur la pointe des pieds...avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes...en d'autre mots, elle l'embrassait! _(note a moi même, fan de shizaya ou de shizuo, ne me tuez pas..c'est pour la nécessitée de l'histoire !) _Le faux blond agrandit ses yeux tendis qu'Izaya, était sur le cul. Attends, quoi...QUOI ?! Shizuo...qui se faisait embrasser ?! Cela devait entre la scène la plus horrible qu'Izaya est vu de sa vie ! Ce monstre se faire embrasser par cette...traînée ?! Qui se collait contre lui et qui osait poser ses lèvres infâmes sur les siennes ! Elle se prenait pour qui cette garce ?!

Soudain, l'informateur fut choqué de ses propres pensées. Pourquoi...? Depuis quand pensait-il ainsi ? Il ne devait pas être choqué pourtant, même si il avait du mal a le croire, Shizuo avait sûrement une vie sexuel, comme tout autre personne, sur terre, normal pour un humain. Non, Shizuo n'était pas humain. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer une humaine ! Surtout pas avec une putain comme elle !

La jeune fille rompit le baiser elle regarda Shizuo dans ses yeux, à travers ses lunette de soleil bleu. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que le blond était choqué !

«Pu... Putain Hana...! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris...?!»

«Je t'aime, je voulais te le dire...Depuis l'école primaire je suis amoureuse de toi, mais je n'ai jamais eu occasion de te le dire après que mon père ait déménagé à Kyoto, quand on était au collège. Je pensait t'oublier mais non , je n'ai jamais cessé de penser a toi. Tout le monde avait peur de toi en primaire à cause de ta force inhumaine, mais pas moi, je t'aime comme tu es. C'est pour ça...que je suis venue ici, a Ikebukuro. C'était pour te faire ma déclaration. Alors...ne me repousse pas..s'il te plaie...»

S'en fut trop pour le brun qui décida de partir sans demander son reste. Il voulait partir, s'éloigner de ce couple horrible qui lui donnait envie de s'arracher les yeux sur le champs ! Dès l'instant ou cette fille avait embrassé Shizuo...Izaya avait senti son cœur se compresser. Il avait mal. Très mal ! C'était comme si une main invisible venait d'entrer dans sa poitrine et serrait petit a petit son cœur d'une poigne de fer pour le faire souffrir le plus possible. Il avait pour la premières fois de sa vie des envies de meurtre envers quelqu'un d'autre que Shizuo.

L'informateur entra finalement dans une ruelle, le souffle court et s'appuya, dos contre le mur avant de se prendre le front dans une main en jurant.

«Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il se passe...? C'est pas moi ça ! Pourquoi je m'énerve ?! Pourquoi le fait de voir ce débile se faire embrasser par cette greluche en chaleur me fout dans une colère noire ?! Normalement j'aurai éclaté de rire en voyant un couple aussi horrible mais, au lieux de ça, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller vomir et d'étriper cette garce ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs...? Faire du mal a Shizu-chan ? Il ne semble pas vraiment tenir a elle en fait...Qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi bon sang...?»

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'informateur ne savait pas quelle réaction adopter face a une situation...il ne s'y était jamais préparé...

Il resta la, la tête basse et sans bouger, avant de finalement mettre ses mains dans ses poches et de s'en aller. Il ne voulait voir personne pour le moment, ni même observer les humains. La scène de tout a l'heure l'avait vraiment dégoûté et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne cessait de repasser dans son esprit. Il voulait oublier...effacer ce souvenir...se frapper la tête contre le mur pour que la douleur fasse disparaître cette scène de son cerveau. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Izaya maudissait sa fichue curiosité.

Il ne fit pas attention où il marchait et bouscula un groupe de gars vêtu comme des voyous qui passaient par là. L'informateur ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser, trop de mauvaise humeur pour ça.

«Eh ! Dis donc toi, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?!»

Mais Izaya ne répondit pas, ce qui agaça un peu le balourd sans cervelle, qui l'attrapa par la capuche et la plaqua contre le mur en le soulevant par le col. L'informateur de fit rien pour se défendre, voulant rester calme un minimum sinon ça risquait de dégénérer. Il se fit entourer par les membres du petit groupe...qui avaient tous des têtes de dealer .

«Dis donc connard tu te prend pour qui ?! Tu veux qu'on te casse la gueule ?!»

Izaya fronça les sourcils en levant son visage.

«Peut être qu'en temps normal je me serai amusé avec vous mais là, je suis de mauvaise humeur, alors soit vous me lâchez et j'oublierai ce désagrément...Soit je vous envoie a l'hôpital pour un très long moment...»

Le chef de la bande sentit une veine pulser sur la tempe et il se mit a grogner

«De quoi ?! Tu veux que vraiment que je te tue petit salop ?!»

L'un d'eux se mit a ricaner en relevant le visage d'Izaya par le menton.

«Dis donc, c'est que t'as une belle gueule pour un mec, dis...et si tu nous rendais un petit service ? On te fichera la paix ensuite, ça te va ?»

Il ponctua sa phrase en laissant une main baladeuse se glisser sur la hanche de l'informateur qui eut un sourire mauvais...mais très mauvais !

«Ok...je vois que vous avez opté pour la deuxième option. Ça tombe bien j'avais envie de me défouler un peu...»

Il dégaina son couteau, prêt a se défendre. Quand un bruit de moto retentit attirant donc l'attention des voyous. Izaya soupira doucement. Pour avoir entendu ce bruit de moteur aussi souvent, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour comprendre qui c'était. Mais malgré tout il tourna la tête...et put voir une motarde vêtue d'une combinaison noire en cuire moulant, chevauchant une moto aussi noire que sa tenue...et tenant une faux d'ombre dans la main.

«M-Merde ! C'est qui celle la...?!

«C-C'est la motarde sans tête...! On se tire!»

La bande de voyous prit la poudre d'escampette et le brun soupira en rangeant son couteau tendis que la motarde s'approchait de lui. Izaya la regarda et soupira:

«Et bien, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu me sortirais du pétrin Celty...»

La motarde le regarda en faisant disparaître sa faux avant de sortir son portable et de se mettre à écrire avant de lui montrer son message:

_«Heureusement que je passais dans le coin. Est-ce que ça va ?»_

«Ouais. Il en faut bien plus pour me flanquer la frousse.»

Elle écrivit a nouveau:

_«Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu as la mine bien sombre comparé à celle de d'habitude. Il t'est arriver quelque chose ?»_

Orihara soupira en secouant la tête:

«Ouais ça va. Juste que je suis pas en forme aujourd'hui.»

Elle écrivit une dernière fois:

_«Je ne sais pas pourquoi...Mais les émanations de ton corps me disent que tu n'es pas en colère, mais juste que tu es triste.»_

L'informateur agrandit ses yeux de surprise puis il soupira lourdement en secouant la tête a nouveau.

«Tu te fais des idées, je ne suis pas triste.»

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, sous le regard inquiet Celty, ignorant a quel point elle avait touché juste.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ^^?**_

_**Non l'accident n'est pas pour tout de suite, il sera dans le chapitre suivant , voir le troisième.**_

_**J'accepte tous les commentaires (Je mord pas!), hormis pour l'orthographe car j'ai demandé une bêta et aucune réponse u_u...ah et pas d'insulte aussi..achromie les gentilles insultes^^. A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	3. the damoclès sword

_**Remember me my love ...**_

_**Mes avis:**** Coucou les gens. Et bien...voici la suite de «Remember me my love». J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent (Et pardonnez moi de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps^^»)**_

_**Titre: Remember me my love ...**_

_**Disclaimer:**** Ils ne sont pas a moi...j'ai pourtant supplié l'auteur ! **_

_**Paring:**** Shizuo x Izaya (ou Shizaya )**_

_**Genre:**** YAOI! (donc les homophobes où âmes sensibles du vent !)**_

_**Annonce:**** Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé une Bêta ! Il s'agit de ma chère amie Khara, qui accepte de m'aider a corriger mes chapitre. Merci infiniment a toi ma louloute !**_

_**Rating:**** M **_

_**Résumé:**** Dans le chapitre précédent, Izaya a assisté a une scène marquante, celle où il voyait une jeune fille embrasser Shizuo tout en lui faisant une déclaration. Cet événement l'a marqué bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé...**_

_**Chapitre 2: The Damocles sword**_

°0°0°0°0°°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_**L'épée Damoclès:**__L'expression «__**épée de Damoclès**__» est utilisée pour signifier qu'un danger constant peut nous frapper, telle l'épée de l'histoire, qui nous rappelle que la situation est périlleuse à tous moments. En forme longue, l'expression s'écrit «Avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête»_

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

«Orihara san...Orihara san !»

Depuis plus de cinq minutes, Namie Yagiri, la secrétaire de notre informateur, appelait son patron espérant une réaction de sa part, mais rien. Depuis ce matin il ne cessait de soupirer, l'aire complètement perdu dans ses pensées en pianotant sur son ordinateur, cliquant par ci par là avec sa souris...Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'ailleurs, d'avoir l'air aussi tracassé. Yagiri soupira, bon...si sa voix ne l'atteignait pas, autant utiliser la manière forte. Ce serait peut être plus efficace.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle vit un classeur bien épais et plutôt lourd, parfait, ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle se saisit de l'objet et, se placent devant le bureau de son employeur... lâcha d'un seul coup l'objet produisant un gros BOUM sonore, qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter et crier Orihara avant qu'il ne se tourne vers sa secrétaire, une main placée sur son cœur, l'air choqué.

«N...Non mais ça ne vas pas ?! Tu est devenue complètement folle ou quoi ?! Tu veux me tuer ?!»

Namie croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps et d'une manière bien plus efficace. Bon tu vas me dire ce que tu as ?»

Izaya fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

«De quoi tu parles ? Je vais parfaitement bien.»

«Ne me prends pas pour une idiote...Normalement je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires, sauf que là, cela devient alarmant. Depuis trois jours tu as la tête dans les nuages, ce n'est pas du tout dans tes habitudes. D'habitude, tu montes des sales coups et tu ne cesses de me rabâcher les oreilles avec tes ''plans'' pour t'amuser a observer tes chers humains ou, de tes idées pour continuer à empoisonner l'existence de l'autre blondinet de Shizuo Heiwajima. Mais la rien, que du vent ! Tu te contentes de faire ton ''travail'' alors que je suis toujours obligée de te courir après pour que tu le fasses ! J'en mettrai ma main a couper qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je voudrai que tu m'expliques un peu !»

Izaya soupira en détournant son regard de sa secrétaire, exaspéré. Elle lui cassait les oreilles, même si il avait l'air calme actuellement...Il était de très mauvaise humeur. C'est vrai, cela allait faire trois jours qu'il avait vu Shizuo et cette fille s'embrasser. En temps normale, il s'en fichait, parce qu'il se doutait qu'aucune fille assez saine d'esprit dans Ikebukuro ne voudrait sortir avec le démon du quartier, Shizuo Heiwajima, quand on connait son tempérament violent et qu'on sait qu'il est prêt a tout casser a la moindre colère.

Mais elle, elle semblait bien connaître Shizuo, depuis la primaire d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle était donc au courant pour la force surhumaine du blond, pourtant, elle aurait fait tout le chemin, de Kyoto jusqu'à Ikebukuro pour se déclarer a lui ? Quel idiote, elle va s'en mordre les doigts si elle venait a sortir avec une bête pareil. Personne ne peut tenir Shizuo Heiwajima en laisse à par lui, Orihara Izaya, puissant informateur de cette ville et celui qui tirait toute les ficelles dans toutes les affaires louches du coin.

Il ne laisserait donc pas une gamine arrogante, qui venait d'entrer dans son territoire, faire comme bon lui semblait et poser ses mains sur son ''jouet'' ! Oui Shizuo Heiwajima était son jouet. Il est vrai qu'il le détestait plus que tout autre chose, mais le blond était le seul a l'amuser a ce point, à déjouer ses plans alors qu'il était incapable de réfléchir, à le divertir. Il ne laisserait pas cette sale morveuse lui prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Il aimait les humains certes, mais il détestait quand quelqu'un se mettait en travers de sa route et s'accaparait ce qui lui appartenait ! C'était une des chose qu'il ne supportait pas ! Il n'aimait pas partager.

Et surtout...cette scène...ou elle avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre blond...c'était tout simplement...

«Répugnant...»

Namie haussa les sourcils en entendant son patron marmonner.

«Hein ?»

Izaya secoua la tête et se redressa de sa chaise avant de prendre son éternelle veste noire à capuche avec fourrure blanche.

«Rien. Je sors, j'ai rendez vous avec un client.»

«Orihara san ! Je n'ai pas encore fini de discuter avec toi !»

Mais le brun referma la porte de son appartement en soupirant lourdement.

«La ferme...tu me casses les oreilles idiote !»

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Shizuo, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon noir avec une clope au bec. Il avait du mal a dormir depuis quelque temps, il fallait dire que la déclaration d'Hana avait été plutôt soudaine et inattendue. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude qu'on le fuis ou qu'on le rejette, bon...hormis ses vrais amis comme Shinra, quoi que lui c'était un cas exceptionnel, parce qu'il était intrigué par sa force surhumaine, Tom, son camarade de lycée qui lui a obtenus un travail honnête alors qu'il avait perdu son ancien job de barman a cause de l'asticot, son frère Kazuya...

Mais hormis eux, c'était le désert total niveau relations sociales. Après tout, qui aurait envie de se lier d'amitié avec un ''monstre''comme lui. Il fallait dire qu'a la moindre crise de colère il pourrait envoyer le premier homme a proximité a l'hôpital. Et puis...aucune fille suffisamment saine d'esprit ne voudrait s'intéresser a un homme qui pourrait lui broyer le corps rien qu'avec la seule force de ses bras.

«Tss...franchement Hana, n'est pas claire. Elle a sérieusement besoin d'aller se faire soigner elle aussi. Elle peut vraiment m'aimer, moi, alors que je pourrai la briser par ne serait ce qu'une seule de mes colères ? Pff...»

Il inspira d'un seul coup une bouffée de sa cigarette...quand on sonna a la porte. Il lâcha un grognement et se redressa, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler une chemise pour aller ouvrir...et tomber sur l'objet de ses pensées.

«Coucou Shizuo. Comme tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, je suis passée prendre de tes nouvelles.»

Le faux blond s'étouffa presque avec la fumée de sa cigarette en voyant la châtain au pied de sa porte, toute sourire, avec un sac de bagage dans les mains.

«P...putain Hana...qu...qu'est ce que tu..!»

«Eh bien, j'ai décidé de venir habiter chez toi, tout simplement. Je n'ai plus d'argent pour payer mon hôtel, alors je me suis dis que tu pourrais m'héberger. Cela te dérange pas ?»

Là, sur le coup...Shizuo tomba de haut...très haut même...a tel point que sa clope lui en échappa du bec.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

«Voila, tu as ce qu'il te faut ?»

Izaya prit le bout de papier que lui tendait son client régulier, Shiki, avant de lire ce qu'il y avait de marquer a l'intérieur.

«Oui, je pense que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Merci encore.»

L'informateur allait sortir de la voiture, mais son client l'arrêta.

«Attends un peu Izaya.»

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. Shiki avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose ? C'était plutôt rare.

«Oui,qui a t-il ?»

Le yakuza prit une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de regarder le brun, d'un air grave.

«J'ai entendu de sales rumeurs en ce moment. Il paraît que le gouvernement a envoyé son chien de chasse à Ikebukuro. Un tueur froid et sans pitié traîne peut être en ce moment même dans la ville.»

L'informateur, en entendant le récit de Shiki, eu un sourire.

«Oh...? C'est rare que vous soyez au courant d'une telle information avant moi...je me dois de vous félicité alors ?»

«Je parle sérieusement sale gosse. Tu ne dois pas prendre mes mises en garde à la légère, ce type est spécialisé dans l'assassinat de chefs mafieux...Mais également des Informateurs. Il faut que tu sois prudent.»

«Oh ? Alors le gouvernement aurait donc envoyer un tueur a gage spécialisé dans la traque des Informateurs pour ma modeste personne ? Je dois me sentir honoré alors.»

«Tu devrais pas, il n'a jamais manqué une de ses cible, qu'elle qu'elle soit. Pas que je me fait du soucis pour toi, mais cela me ferait chier si un informateur comme toi venait à crever. T'es pas facilement remplaçable alors je tenais quand même à te prévenir. On a aucune preuve que se soit toi qu'il cherche, mais fais gaffe quand même.»

«Je m'en souviendrais alors.»

Sur ce, avec un petit sourire, Izaya sortit de la voiture, sautillant de joie. Un tueur a gage en aurait peut être a sa vie hein ? Très intéressant...Il se demandait de lui ou de ce tueur remporterait cette nouvelle partie de chat. Au lieu de s'inquiéter du fait que sa vie était peut être en danger, cela ne faisait que l'amuser davantage, et cela allait peut être lui faire oublier cet incident traumatisant qui avait eu lieu précédemment.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

«Allez Shizuo ! Tu m'as promis de me faire visiter Ikebukuros.»

«Lâches moi t'es chiante...!»

«Shizuo-kun ! Méchant ! »

Le faux blond soupira intérieurement, bon sang, qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille ?! Merde a la fin...!

Hana l'agrippait par le bras voulant le faire avancer plus vite, si bien que presque tous les passant se retournaient pour regarder le ''couple'', mettant Shizuo assez mal a l'aise.

«Tss. D'accord t'as gagné. Mais lâches mon bras tu veux ? J'ai peut être accepté qu'on vive en coloc mais nous ne sortons pas ensemble !»

La jeune fille prit une moue boudeuse en gonflant ses joues.

«Maieuh..! Méchant !»

Shizuo soupira quand soudain, il sentit un sifflement prêt de son oreille, il réagit aussitôt en refermant ses dents sur...une lame de couteau ?

«Eh...?»

«Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Eh bien, on dirait que Shizu-chan a fait des progrès. Il était temps»

Dés que Shizuo entendit la voix désagréable de la puce, il serra ses dents sur la lame, la cassant en mille morceau...et se retourna lentement vers l'informateur, qui avait toujours son petit sourire calculateur aux lèvres, ne faisant qu'augmenter la rage et l'envie de Shizuo de lui arracher ce stupide sourire.

«Izayaaaa...Ne t'ai-je pas dis mille fois que je ne voulais plus te revoir dans Ikebukuros...?!»

Izaya émit un petit rire en se prenant le menton dans une main et posant son autre main sur sa hanche.

«Oh...tu ne sembles pas de très bonne humeur Shizu-chan.»

«Quand je vois ta face de rat...NON !»

«Ah bon...? Oh..» Izaya tourna son regard sur Hana, qui tenait toujours le bras de Shizuo entre les siens.«Je croyais interrompre quelque chose, mais il semblerait que cela ne soit pas le cas.»

_«Tant mieux»_ Pensa t-il.

Le collecteur de dette, énervé, retira ses lunettes de soleil pour les ranger dans la poche de sa veste.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles _Izaya-kun_, mais je peux t'assurer que cette fois, tu peux creuser ta tombe aujourd'hui même, sale puce !»

«Hum...il me semble avoir déjà entendu cette phrase...peut être...au moins mille fois ?»

«J'VAIS TE TUER !»

Sur ce, s'emparant d'un pauvre panneau de sens interdit, qui une nouvelle fois n'avait rien demander, il se lança a la poursuite du brun qui riait aux éclats.

«Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Aller essaies un peu de m'attraper, _Shizu-chan _!»

«Tu riras moins quand je te choperai putain de puce ! Fais tes prières !»

Shizuo lui balançait des panneaux de signalisation...des distributeurs de boissons...et même une moto ! (Non c'est pas celle de Celty XD) Izaya continuait d'éviter les assauts du faux blond en riant, habitué par leurs courses poursuites ou le blond était complètement déchainé. Quand il avait vu Shizuo accompagné de cette fille tout a l'heure, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait lancé son couteau sur Shizuo, dans l'espoir que celui ci s'énerve et se lance a sa poursuite, il voulait l'éloigner de cette fille qu'il commençait a trouver un peu trop envahissante envers son ''jouet''.

Alors qu'il continuait de tenter d'échapper au blond, il arriva non loin d'un chantier en construction et il se mit a ricaner, tandis que son ennemi arrivait a quelques mètres de lui, essoufflé.

«Eh ben, mon Shizu-chan est fatigué ? Il a besoin de prendre une pause pour reprendre son souffle ?»

«Ta...gueule…connard !»

Le brun sourit de nouveau, qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait celui la, voir la colère dans le regard de son ennemi l'avait toujours excité, de voir que jamais son Shizu-chan n'oublierait cette haine qu'il porte envers sa modeste personne. Comme s'il étais important pour lui et que malgré tous ses efforts il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier...Oui, Shizuo était son jouet et il ne laisserait rien ni personne le lui prendre.

Tandis qu'Izaya continuait de se moquer de Shizuo...il ne fit pas attention a la grue qui était en train de transporter de lourdes rails d'acier, passant juste au dessus de sa tête. C'est là qu'une sinistre ombre, sur le toit d'un immeuble, armée d'un fusil, visa la poulie qui maintenait la charge...et une fois que celle ci fut pile au dessus d'Izaya, qui ne prêtait toujours pas attention au danger qui pesait sur lui,continuant de rabrouer Shizuo...elle tira.

La balle fit exploser la poulie et la charge d'acier tomba sur Izaya, Shizuo remarqua trop tard le danger mais, malgré lui, il hurla a Izaya, les yeux écarquillés.

«IZAYA FAIS GAFFE !»

Mais l'informateur n'eut pas le temps de comprendre...qu'il se retrouva écrasé sous les rails d'acier .

Le tueur sur le toit se redressa, satisfait d'avoir accompli sa mission, avant de disparaître sans laisser de traces.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens comme une odeur de tomates pourries qui sont sur le point de m'être lancées a la figure...**_


End file.
